day6fandomcom-20200213-history
DAY6
|Title = DAY6 데이식스 |Image = DAY6_-_The_Book_of_Us_Entropy_promo.jpg |Caption = DAY6 promoting The Book of Us : Entropy (2019) |Former = 5LIVE (2013-2015) |Origin = Seoul, South Korea |Formation = |Genres = Rock, pop-rock, ballad |Years Active = 2015-present ( years; days since debut) |Labels = Studio J (Korea), Dreamus (Korean distributor), Warner Music Japan (Japan) |Agency = JYP Entertainment |Associated Acts = |Members = Sungjin Jae Young K Wonpil Dowoon |Former Members= Junhyeok (2013-2016) |Website = day6.jype.com day6japan.com }} DAY6 (also stylized Day6) is an all male South Korean band formed and managed by JYP Entertainment in 2013. The band made their debut on September 7, 2015 in Korea and currently consists of 5 members. The band made their Japanese debut in March 2018 under Warner Music Japan. Members *Sungjin (Leader) *Jae *Young K *Wonpil *Dowoon Former Members * Junhyeok (2013-2016) History 2013-2015: Pre-debut JYP Entertainment initially announced the debut of a five-member band called 5LIVE, composed of Sungjin, Jae, Young K, Junhyeok and Wonpil. In 2013, the band began promotions with appearing on the fourth episode of Mnet's reality-survival program WIN: Who Is NEXT alongside GOT7 and releasing a song titled "Lovely Girl" as part of the original soundtrack of 2013 TV series Bel Ami.(단독) JYP, 역대급미모 新걸그룹 출격..'내년 상반기·6인조' In April 2015, drummer Dowoon was added into the line-up and the band was renamed DAY6.JYP "6인조 보이밴드 데이식 2015: Debut The band made its first appearance as a six-member band on July 24 in an event in Hongdae.JYP Entertainment Preparing for Debut of New Boy Band DAY6 On September 1, the band revealed the music video teaser of "Congratulations", title track of their debut mini-album The Day.New JYP Entertainment Boy Band DAY6 Drops Teaser for Debut Mini Album “Congratulations” On September 7, the band debuted with the mini-album The Day.JYP, 첫 밴드 출격…데이식스(DAY6) 오는 6일 데뷔JYP, 첫 남성 밴드 '데이식스'…데뷔 앨범 '더 데이' A day before, on September 6, the band made their first live showcase for the mini-album's release. The band held live and meeting around Asia during October and December in Taiwan, Singapore and Thailand. On November 10 and 11, the band held their first concert DAY6 1st LIVE CONCERT D-day. 2016 On February 27, 2016, JYP Entertainment announced Junhyeok's departure from the band and from the agency stating personal reasons.(인티포털) JYP밴드 데이식스 멤버 준혁 공식 탈퇴 The band was then reorganized with the remaining 5 members. On March 30, the band released their second mini-album DAYDREAM, with "Noha Noha Noha" as promotional track. This is their first release since Junhyeok's departure.DAY6 Is “Letting Go” and Rocking Out in Comeback MV On March 31, the band made their first televisioned live stage with "Noha Noha Noha" on Mnet's TV show M Countdown. On May 28 and 29, the band held their second live concert DAY6 Live Concert DREAM. On August 20, the band held their first concert in Bangkok, Thailand titled DAY6 Live Concert DREAM in Bangkok. It was the band's first concert outside South Korea. On December 10, the band held another live showcase in Singapore. On December 28, the band revealedd a time-table for a new project titled Every DAY6.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/814123782302334976 The group would be releasing new songs and doing live concerts every month starting from January 5, 2017. 2017: Every DAY6 Project On January 1, a video teaser of the first Every DAY6 release was revealed.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/815573448835506177 On January 6, the first digital single "Every DAY6 January" and the music video for "A Wae (I Wait)" were released. On February 6, the second single "Every DAY6 February" and the music video for "Yeppeoseo" were released. On March 6, the third single "Every DAY6 March" and the music video for "Eotteoke Malhae" were released. The song also had live stages, being the first single of the project to get TV promotions. On April 6, the fourth single "Every DAY6 April" and the music video for "Jangnan Aninde" were released. The song also had TV live promotions. On May 8, the fifth single "Every DAY6 May" and the music video of "DANCE DANCE" were released. On May 30, the group's announced that the June release of the Every DAY6 project would be their first studio album SUNRISE.DAY6, 6월 7일 첫 정규앨범 ‘SUNRISE’ 발매 확정 The album was released on June 7 with "Bandeushi Utneunda" as promotional track and it also compiles the project's five singles released up to May. On July 6, the sixth single "Every DAY6 July" and the music video for "Hi Hello" were released. On August 7, the seventh single "Every DAY6 August" and the music video for "Joheungeol Mwo Eotteokhae" were released. On September 6, the eighth single "Every DAY6 September" and the music video for "I Loved You" were released. On September 11, it was announced that the release of the October single of the project would be anticipated for September 29.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/907076316545122305 On September 29, the ninth single "Every DAY6 October" and the music video for "Geureodeoragoyo" were released. On November 6, the tenth and last digital single of the project "Every DAY6 November" and music video of "Honjaya" were released. On November 24, it was revealed that the last release of the project would be their second studio album MOONRISE. A schedule announcement of the release was revealed on the same day.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/933893008264593408 On December 6, the album and music video of the promotional track "Johahabnida" were released, concluding the Every DAY6 releases. On December 31, it was announced that the first recruitment for the band's fanclub "My Day" would start in 2018.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/947482484429565965 2018 On January 10, it was revealed that the band would be making their Japanese debut on March 24 with the single "If ~Mata Aetara~". The song was used as theme song for the TV drama Repeat ~Unmei wo Kaeru 10 Kagetsu~.https://twitter.com/day6_japan/status/951106380529770497 During March 3 and 4, the band held the concert EVERY DAY6 FINALE CONCERT -THE BEST MOMENTS-'', concluding the ''Every DAY6 project. On April 6, the band announced their first Japanese best album THE BEST DAY, released on June 6. The album is composed by their Korean singles released since debut until the Every DAY6 Project singles.6/6(水) BEST ALBUM「THE BEST DAY」発売決定 A concert of same name would also be held on the country during June 13 and 14, being their first live concert there. On May 11, it was announced that the band would release their second Japanese single "Stop The Rain" on July 25, which is produced by Japanese guitarist Shinichi Ubukata.生形真一氏をプロデューサーに迎えた新曲「Stop The Rain」の発売が決定！‘믿듣데’ 데이식스, 7월 日 두 번째 싱글 공개 On May 12, DAY6's official logo was revealed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDo7qeiCd3o On June 1, the band celebrated their 1000th day since debut.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/1002703112845418501 On June 11, the first teaser of their third mini-album was revealed. The mini-album, titled Shoot Me : Youth Part 1, was released on June 26 with the title track "Shoot Me".https://twitter.com/day6official/status/1005826948667338753 Starting from June 22, the band started their first world tour DAY6 1ST WORLD TOUR 'Youth', that will go until January 2019. On September 8, the band held their first fan-meeting You Made My Day. The fan meeting was held with four members as member Jae couldn't attend because of him being injured with acute pancreatitis and took a short hiatus from the band to recover.DAY6’s Jae To Sit Out Upcoming Fan Meeting Due To Health Concerns On September 10, the band released the digital single "Beautiful Feeling", which was performed for the first time at the fan-meeting. On October 15, it was announced that the band would be participating on SSaW's 30th anniversary tribute album Chinguwa Ujeongeul Jikineun Bangbeop (en: How to Maintain Friendships), scheduled to be released in December.DAY6, 10cm, Oh Hyuk, And Others To Participate In SSAW’s 30th Debut Anniversary Album The band also participated in the remake of the song "Thank You Song", released as a digital single on October 19. The remake included other featured bands on the remake album, with the artist name being titled SSaW & Friends.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/1053209509034770434 On October 17, the band released their first Japanese album UNLOCK. On November 8, the band released their first OST song "Chocolate" for the web drama Haji Mallamyeon Deo Hago 19.https://twitter.com/day6official/status/1060457350509690880 On November 23, the band announced their fourth mini-album Remember Us : Youth Part 2, released on December 10. 2019 On July 15, the band released their 5th mini-album The Book of Us : Gravity. On August 9, the band started their second world tour DAY6 WORLD TOUR 'GRAVITY'. On October 22, the band released their 3rd Korean album The Book of Us : Entropy. On December 4, the band will release their 2nd Japanese best album THE BEST DAY2. Discography Korean Studio Albums #2017.06.07 SUNRISE #2017.12.05 MOONRISE #2019.10.22 The Book of Us : Entropy Mini-Albums #2015.09.07 The Day #2016.03.30 DAYDREAM #2018.06.26 Shoot Me : Youth Part 1 #2018.12.10 Remember Us : Youth Part 2 #2019.07.15 The Book of Us : Gravity Digital Singles #2017.01.06 Every DAY6 January #2017.02.06 Every DAY6 February #2017.03.06 Every DAY6 March #2017.04.06 Every DAY6 April #2017.05.08 Every DAY6 May #2017.07.06 Every DAY6 July #2017.08.07 Every DAY6 August #2017.09.06 Every DAY6 September #2017.09.29 Every DAY6 October #2017.11.06 Every DAY6 November #2018.09.10 Beautiful Feeling Soundtracks * 2013.11.20 Various Artists - Bel Ami OST Part 1 (#2 "Lovely Girl") (as 5LIVE) * 2018.11.08 Haji Mallamyeon Deo Hago 19 OST Part. 1 Collaboration/Others * 2018.10.19 Hyukoh OHHYUK x INWOO - Chinguwa Ujeongeul Jikineun Bangbeop Vol.1 (#1 "Thank You Song" (SSaW & Friends)) Video Releases # 2016.11.29 DAY6 Live Concert Dream: CODA # 2018.09.10 EVERY DAY6 FINALE CONCERT -THE BEST MOMENTS- Japanese Studio Albums #2018.10.17 UNLOCK Best Albums #2018.06.06 THE BEST DAY #2019.12.04 THE BEST DAY2 Singles #2018.03.14 If ~Mata Aetara~ (If ～また逢えたら～) #2018.07.25 Stop The Rain Pre-release Digital Singles #2018.02.26 If ~Mata Aetara~ #2018.06.18 Stop The Rain #2018.09.19 Breaking Down Concerts / Tours Korea ; Concerts # 2015.11.20-2015.11.21 DAY6 1st LIVE CONCERT # 2016.05.28-2016.05.29 DAY6 LIVE CONCERT "DREAM" # 2017.02.04-2018.02.10 Every DAY6 Concert # 2018.03.03-2018.03.04 EVERY DAY6 FINALE CONCERT -THE BEST MOMENTS- # 2018.12.22-2018.12.24 DAY6 Christmas Special Concert 'The Present' ; Fan-meetings # 2018.09.08 DAY6 FIRST FAN MEETING "You Made My Day" # 2019.06.29 DAY6 "You Made My Day" Ep.2 -Scentographer- Japan ; Tours # 2018.10.22-2018.10.26 DAY6 2nd LIVE TOUR in JAPAN "UNLOCK" ; Concerts # 2018.06.13-2018.06.14 DAY6 1st LIVE in JAPAN "THE BEST DAY" Asia ; Concerts # 2016.08.20 DAY6 LIVE CONCERT "DREAM" IN BANGKOK ; Fan-meetings * 2015.10.18 DAY6 1ST MINI ALBUM SHOWCASE IN TAIWAN * 2015.12.12 DAY6 the 1st Live & Meet in Bangkok 2015 * 2015.12.05 2015 DAY6 FAN MEETING IN SINGAPORE * 2016.12.10 DAY6 FAN MEETING IN SINGAPORE - DAYDREAM * 2016.01.15 2016 DAY6 Live & Meet in HongKong * 2017.07.21 DAY6 LIVE & MEET IN TAIPEI 2017 * 2017.08.13 DAY6 LIVE & MEET IN BANGKOK 2017 * 2017.08.26 DAY6 LIVE & MEET IN JAKARTA 2017 * 2017.10.20-2017.10.29 DAY6 LIVE&MEET IN NORTH AMERICA 2017 World ; Tours # 2018.06.22-2019.03.31 DAY6 1ST WORLD TOUR 'Youth' # 2019.08.09-2020.01.31 DAY6 WORLD TOUR 'GRAVITY' TV Shows * 2013 WIN: Who Is NEXT (appearance with GOT7) References External Links * Official Korean Website * Official Japanese Website * Official Facebook * Official Korean Twitter * Official Japanese Twitter * Official Instagram Category:DAY6